Invade me
by Littlefox64
Summary: Maybe not going out drinking on your 21st birth day isn't a bad thing, when an unexpectid gift shows up on your doorstep and brings with it an adventure that will literally take you to the endes of the universe.
1. alien on the doorstep

Short history

During 1960s, on a planet 25,000 light years away, the planet Amethystya a young man from a numbering planet was killed. Demandindia attacked the Amethystons to revenge their prince. But his body was not found. Some witnesses say he escaped to Earth with the princess of Amethystya. One planet fights for revenge of their prince; the other for the return of their princess. The princess had two sisters the youngest being seven, when her sister disappeared. That princess at age of thirteen joined the army, and was one of their top pilots. She got married at the age of twenty to a young general. At twenty-seven she had a baby boy who she, her husband, and their older daughter loved very much. But then that boy was two his mom and dad died in the war. After that he went to live with his grandfather, while his sister was forced to stay at the palace, to take the thrown when she came of age. What no one, but his grandfather and sister knew was that this boy was the one who was destined to stop the war with the help of a human.

Japan, Fall 1998

The city was bright and loud as always, however it was so beautiful through the cloud cover. The boy could just stare at it for hours. Though he had a mission to complete, he sighed, he wanted to go down and look so bad. So he sat, with his head on his hand propped up by his elbow, head slightly leaning on the glass with a longing look in his eyes.

"25, 21, 7, 9 any sign of the enemy?"A female voice called over the speaker.

The boy Jumped. "NO MA'AM! No sign. Everything is quiet. " The boy reported, then got up and walked around the small triangular cabin and looked out the window again. 25, 21, 7, 9 had been stationed on Earth for about a month and a half, his race was at war with another. The war was spread across the universe. He had gotten the short straw and wound up alone, as far from his home as he could get at the moment. He drug himself to the door in the back of the cabin and went into a square room, which had another circler room that only the door came in contact with the square room. The ship itself looked like three shapes, thrown together. The square room was a bed room, with food and drink stocks, while the round one was a bath room. The 18 year old boy flopped on the bed. When he was almost asleep; the warning alarm went off, he ran to the cabin. And saw the massive ship that looked like a blue and gray paper airplane. It started to attack. He was in a scout ship and was up against a gunner ship. He had no time to retaliate as he was blown, from just above the cloud cover to the harsh city below.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Yami begged his friends and his cousin pouting as well as whimpering.  
"No means NO, Yami. I have to work tomorrow." Seto said pushing his cousin away then going back to his work.  
"Sorry Yami, family stuff." Honda said pulling away from his pouting friend. Yami crossed his arms and sat back in his seat still pouting.  
"But Malik is out of town. And it's my 21st birthday. I came to all of yours." Yami sulked even more.  
"Well," Seto said, "It's not our fault that thing fell from the sky, that Honda's family lives near the crash site. And that I'm helping put the thing back together or that Malik had to help his sister overseas. We'll go out drinking when everyone is here." Setoadded never looked up as Yami went to leave.

"Fine! I will be all alone on my birthday, you asses!" He yelled, going to the door of the café slamming behind him. Once out the door he shoved, his hands in his pockets and sulked the whole way home.  
People passed him on the way, Yami heard the whispers about the crash that happened last night. Some said a satellite fell out of orbit, others said a comet hit, and the rest said a spaceship mission had gone wrong.

_'What no aliens? Well if I asked Malik he would tell something really out there. Good thing he's not here.'_ Yami continued home to his apartment building. The apartments were small houses some had two apartments on top of each other, others had two floors and the rest were singles floors. Yami's, however was a two floor with another apartment on top. There was a roof over the walkways it connected to the house across making a small concert hall, about five feet wide. At the end of Yami's hall were the steps to the next apartment's landing, where a crazy man lived. While straight across was a woman and her boy friend that, Yami had caught many times doing nasty things in the hall as well as on his front door. But not today so Yami went in the door without cleaning the handle. Knowing the two were out for the day. He went in, plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. The news was talking about the crash being a ship, however no bodies being found.

_'Figures, but I still say that it's alien or alien tech.' _just as he thought this there was a loud BANG on his door, then another as the thing hit the floor. Yami was mad. _"Grate Mai's back."_ He said to himself going to the door and swinging it open. "Mai! I thought I told, you to-"Mai was not there instead, sat a boy leaning on the wall to the side of the door. His body was limp, he was covered in cuts and scrapes, and his skin that wasn't discolored or harmed, but was pail as moonlight with a soft green glow to it. The boy's hair was like Yami's, but had no blonde striking into the black or playing with the red tips of the spikes. The boy's cloths looked as if they were some sort of uniform, but it was too torn up to tell exactly what it was from. Upon hearing Yami yell, the boy shot to his feet and stood facing him. The boy shook all over and his eyes showed fear. When Yami saw the boy's beautiful eyes he caught his breath.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I-I…." The boy was staring to cry and shake, and then he started to cough. Blood was running everywhere. Yami now saw the deeper wounds that registered to him as life threatening.  
"I'll go now." The boy said starting to walk away, but fell to his knees. Yami came over to help the boy not really caring that the boy's blood was green.  
"Are you alright?" Yami asked kneeling down beside the boy. He placed a hand on the boy's back. The boy looked up at him still shaking. "Let's go inside, you're wounded really badly and I don't think I can take you to a hospital, they would freak if they saw the green blood. Here let me carry you. You're too weak to walk. " Yami went to pick him up. The boy flinched, but didn't move.

"Pl-lease don't!" The boy stated trying to back away.

Yami stopped for a moment. "And why not, if anyone else finds you they'll take you to the FBI, and you don't want that do you?" The boy shook his head trying to stand up again, but yet again fell. Yami was able to catch him in time. Now holding him bride-style, he took him inside. Once inside Yami bandaged all the wounds as best as he could, while the boy sat with his head down.

"Can I get you anything?" Yami asked. The boy looked up and blushed looking away slightly.  
"Do you have any Milk and raw eggs?" He flinched as he shifted in the seat.  
"Yes I do, but why would you like that?" Yami asked going, to get the items. When he came back he handed them to the boy. The boy said items in two glasses as well as a spoon. He watched the boy put the eggs in the milk, mixed it up then put it in the condense of a small packet as well and then mixed it again.  
"I want it because it will stop my internal bleeding. These things along with this powdered herb will heal internal wounds, but not any of the others." The boy explained then drank the concoction.  
"Wow so you know some odd things. WAIT YOUR BLEEDING INTERNALY?!"  
"Yes I am, but it will stop now." The boy almost fell to the ground, Yami caught him again before he hit he hit the floor. Yami set him on the couch and went to get some extra PJ's. When he got back he took off the boy's torn uniform revealing the rest of his body. He had on an undergarment so nothing could be seen. Once Yami had the boy's cloths off, he looked over the wounds one more time seeing something new; a mark that he had missed while bandaging the other. It looked like two wings one looked angelic while the other looked demonic, atop the wings sat a crown. There were also marks intertwining with it one was green, the other peach. The green touched the white wing, while the peach touched the dark. Yami took a step back and looked the boy over once more before dressing him. The boy was small for his age, in which Yami guessed about 18. Other than that he looked the same as when he first saw him. After dressing him, Yami set him on the bed in his room to rest. Yami watched over him for the next few hours checking his pulse every hour or so.

The boy woke as the sun started to rise. He blinked in the soft light and sat up he looked around the room slowly. _'I remember my ship crashing and leaving it. A human, a nice one, he didn't care that I was an alien and he didn't turn me in to the FBI or CIA.' _He looked down, when he felt something around his waist. It was an arm he followed it over with his eyes which widened when he saw the owner who was fast asleep beside him. _'He stayed with me all night?! I must have worried him. Why do I always bring pain and worry to everyone?'_ He laid back down and placed his hand on Yami's cheek looking at the other's face. Once his hand touched the other he was pulled closer. "Please don't die….." Yami whispered in his sleep. The boy smiled.  
'I won't if you don't want me to my human.' He thought just then as he removed his hand it was caught by another. Yami slowly opened his eyes amethyst met crimson. Yami looked at the boy then blinked, shocked that he was awake, but happy that he was still alive. Yami threw his arms around him and pulled him closer.  
"You're OK I thought you would die in the night. You were really out of it and only had a chance to drink that odd stuff you made then went out. I was so worried that I was checking on you constantly." Yami was still pulling him closer being mindful of the wounds. "Never thought an alien would come, nor that he would be injured, I don't know how to help." Yami continued talking to himself more than anyone else.  
"You did what you could for not knowing what to do. Now I've imposed on you enough I'll go." The boy said pulling away, but being pulled back at once.  
"No you aren't going any were like this. Not wounded the way you are. You'll stay with me till you're healed. Now get some more rest I'll be back in to check on you after I've made breakfast." With that Yami got up and tucked the boy in the left the room. With a grumble, the boy lie back down and fell back to sleep.

Yami was standing in the kitchen starring in the refrigerator trying to figure out what to make.  
_'I wonder what it is he would like, or what he does eat, or what he can't eat. Wait what if he has a reaction to something I make and dies because his body can't handle something in the food, what if I kill the thing I'm trying to keep alive?!' _Yami was so caught up in these thoughts he never realized the other standing behind him in the doorway sneaking up behind him. Yami gasped as he felt the extra weight and looked over his shoulder to see the thing responsible. He was met with amethyst eyes. Yami blinked now registering who it was. The boy smiled at him with a bold smile.  
"Been lost long?" He asked. Yami looked at him blinking.  
"Huh?" was all Yami could get out confused as to what the boy meant.  
"Have you been lost long? You left 20 minutes ago and now I find you lost in thought looking in an ice box. Do you need help my human?" He chirped. Yami blushed at the "my human" it was not said as if the boy was talking down to him, but more like a pet name.  
"Sorry I was only thinking-"He got cut off.  
"Most human food is close to the food on my planet. I can have just about anything here, but fish and seafood. That's because I'm allergic to that. I can help if you want. I can cook despite what my friends' say."  
"No, I'm not letting you cook if you strain yourself you'll never get better." Yami said pulling out the stuff to make pancakes. The boy watched then jumped up and sat on the counter so he could watch. He was close enough to see, but not close enough to interfere with the other.  
Yami kept an eye on the boy watching him. "So we haven't introduced ourselves yet." The boy looked up to his eyes and blinked then nodded. "Well I'm……" Knock knock knock someone was pounding on the door. Yami sighed. He wanted to know the boys name so he could stop thinking of him as just an alien. Well he thought of the boy as his alien, but he wanted his name.


	2. In the cross hairs

"Stay here I'll be right back." As he went to the door he realized something. '_He called me his human and I think of him as my alien, what does that mean?!_' He opened the door to see a silver haired man, he realized who it was instantly. The man was in his pjs, a robe and bunny slippers. He stood at least a foot taller than Yami, who was 5" 6' tall.

"Hello Yami boy, have you seen anything odd today or last night?" The man asks.

'_Great the crazy man from in the roof came down._' Yami thought looking over the man. "Oh Pegasus, no I have not seen anything odd."

"Well let me know if you do. I want to meet the young prince who crashed last night; I would hate to see him out there all alone bleeding to death." As the man said this his hand went to his cheek and he moved back and forth a look of sorrow on his face. Yami stood blinking at the man trying to grasp his meanings.

"I will…" Yami said giving a fake smile that also looked a bit freaked out. '_Nut case._' He thought closing the door and turning back to the kitchen. That's when it hit him. '_WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY. PRINCE?! So I found this boy on my door step, he's an alien, has an odd tattoo, seems to be part of an army of some kind and he's a PRINCE! On top of all this HE calls ME HIS…Wait a minute, he doesn't act like a prince he doesn't demand anything or threaten me or talk down to me as if I'm lesser than him. He's even asked to help cook though he's injured._' Yami was now standing in the kitchen again with a very worried alien staring at him.

"Are you-"He was cut off by a very confused Yami who now picked him up bridal style and carried the boy up to his room and set the boy on the bed.

"Hush now I'll bring breakfast up to you. Just rest now, I'll rebadge your wounds after we eat. Then I wish for you to sleep more in order to heal fully." With that said Yami placed a blanket over the boy and went to leave.  
The boy sat up and reached his hand out to Yami's back. He attempted to say something, but stopped himself and pulled his hand to his chest looking down at his other hand. His eyes half lidded filled with worry, fear and hurt. He looked up as the door closed, the boy knew that Yami must know something about him; he had not got the chance to explain. Yami's tone had said it all; he was confused, angry, afraid and a little bit overjoyed. The boy sighed and lie back down '_this is going to be hard to explain later_' was his last thought as sleep claimed his weak body.

"Why didn't he tell me? He acts nothing like all the princes I know of and yet that mark in the center of this stomach clearly said it." Yami thought aloud as he flipped a batch of pancakes. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "What if he doesn't know? What if he was abandoned by his blood and raised by someone else." Soon Yami was no longer thinking aloud, but going over all the possible event's that could have happened to the young alien in his head.

Up in Yami's room the boy began to dream of events in his past.

Dream/flash back

"Come on young prince we must get you out." A boy a few years older than the young prince said. Pulling the four year old in to a passage way.

"NO! No. Let me go Maha!" The boy kicked. He knew not to scream or they would be found and killed slowly. The eight year old somehow managed to pull his young companion through five hidden hallways to a hidden room. In the room stood an old man who had taken over after his son had died and was watching over his grandkids till they could take the kingdom, two girls-one the same age as Maha and the other a year older then the prince. The prince ran over to the girl a year older then himself.

"Maia, MAIA!" He sobbed and hugged her tight. She rocked him slowly petting his hair to calm him down.

"Shh, my little brother, it's okay." She whispered. Her actions being the same as his past mother's.

"Come now my prince and princess we must go." Isis said. The five took off down the twisted core doors. If they got caught they were done for, after an eternity of winding halls they got to a safe house.

"We need to go my grandson." The old one said pulling the boy away. "You'll come with me till the prophesy is full filled."

"NO. NO! NOT WITHOUT MAIA!" he reached toward his sister standing with a priestess and his two best friends trying to get to them with all his might.

"Maia must stay here. She will take over soon enough, you will see her again. She will be safe with Mehedo and Isis." The last thing prince saw was his friends getting further and further away as he was dragged to somewhere unknown.  
End dream/flashback.

Yami was out of his thoughts as another knock came to the door he sighed and walked back to the front door this time there were two brown haired boys and a sandy blonde.

"Good. Your home, let's go out drinking now." The sandy blonde demanded.

Yami was taken aback by the sight the sandy blonde had been gone the last two weeks not even calling once, now stood before him demanding they go out. "Malik? When did you get back?"

"He flew in this morning, he got pissed when we told him we didn't do anything for your 21st." Handa said shrugging. Behind him you could almost see the steam coming out of Malik's ears.

"I'd love to but I can't right now…" Yami glanced at the stairs knowing he still had a "friend" to look after.

"WHAT?!? WE All TOOK THE DAY OFF SO YOU COULD PUNK OUT AFTER MAKING A FUSS!" Seto said through clenched teeth his hands balling into fists.

"Well it looks that way. I had something happen last night, so I have to stay." Yami said shutting the door as Malik and Honda plopped down on the couch.

"And what pray tell was that?" Malik asked more than a bit annoyed.

"Well to be honest an alien showed up on my door step badly hurt." He shrugged. It was true an alien had showed up on the door step. He thought through the events of the last few hours.

"Come on Yami he can't be one, they haven't found life or made contact with any, but you have an alien in your house. Impossible." Seto chuckled. Yami gave them a pout, but knew getting them to believe him was worthless. He hung his head in defeat.  
As this was said the boy stepped in to the doorway at the bottom of the steps unnoticed.

"Last time I checked there were over 625 aliens on the earth not counting the ones that just come for supplies seeing as this is one of the biggest trading planets in four galaxies." They all turned to the boy who was now standing in the doorway. "That's thousand by the way." He added with a large grin.  
The others just looked at him. Looking at him now he looked human no green glow to his skin, no green blood, no antenna, no anything. He looked 100% human.

"Great someone who belongs in a nut house." Seto commented with a sigh.  
Yami now realized the boy did not look at all like he had last night or this morning for that matter he could easily pass as a full human.

"So you're up? Why do you look normal?" Yami thought aloud cupping his chin in one hand and cocking his head to the side styling a confused look. The others were also looking over him.

"What? You don't like it?" The boy wined looking like a two year old in the process and ending in a pout. Everyone in the room blushed. "This is a cloaking device. I heard voices so I used it, didn't think you'd want anyone knowing I was an alien." He crossed his arms still pouting.

'_Wow for an 18 year old he can totally be cuter than a little kid if he wants._' Yami thought. "No, can you please take it off. I want to show my friends that you are an alien."

"Only if no one tells, I don't want to be in some lab for the rest of my life. I need to tell my people that the one's attacking us are hiding near earth."

"I don't believe this, but I'll keep my trap shut." Seto said folding his arms and plopping into a chair by the couch.

"My lips are zipped. If you are one, I mean how cool is it to know an alien?" Honda said leaning forward on the couch his knees almost hitting the side of glass coffee table. And Malik just nodded in agreement.  
The boy glanced at Yami then they both nodded and the boy pressed a button on the bracelet on his right arm his body was engulf in light for a moment, now standing in the same spot was a form that looked almost human still, but it's skin was a light green and it's ears had a slight point. Everyone stared. Yami hadn't even seen this form, there were sparkles of amethyst throughout his skin, it was barely there though. The sparkles showed bolder on his cheeks and an amethyst and jade crown hanging just below his hair line. Just above his bangs were two green antennas. His bright amethyst eyes stood out just as much.

"Magnificent…" Everyone whispered their eyes wide, their mouths slightly open and a blush painted on their faces. All of them could swear there was a green angel standing in front of them; all he was missing was the wings.  
"Believe him now?" the boy said sticking his tough out in a cute manner and winking that made everyone fall into the cuteness trance deeper and they were starting to drool now. The boy blinked at them. Why were they looking at him like hungry wolfs? "Uh? Are you all okay?" he asked, worry taking over.

'_Wow he is beautiful I wonder what planet he's from. I have not seen his true form before; I should have asked him sooner._' Yami thought. Now he saw the boy looking at him pleadingly asking him for help before the wolves (aka: Seto and the others) ate him alive. They were already trying to rip through the pjs he had on with their eyes. Yami smiled and nodded he did not want to tell the boy that he was using all his will power not to pounce and devour him right then and there.  
The boy turned on the cloaking device, but instead of the human form, he now looked as he had the night before and that morning. The boy ran and hid behind Yami trying to hide from the gaze of the other three boys. Yami laughed at the behavior. This boy thought of him as a protector something he was glad for. He smiled sheepishly and grabbed the boy pulling him into a protective hug.

"How about we re-bandage your wounds and then eat okay?" Yami asked smiling down at the boy. The boy simply nodded as Yami went to get the medical supplies. When he got back, he took the boy's top off and unwrap the green bloodied wrappings. The other three watched as the bruised skin was reviled along with gashes and scrapes.  
Yami cleaned the wounds carefully and bandaged them back up moving not to fast as to reopen any of them, but not slow enough to let them dry out. Once done Yami gave the boy some cloths and sent him to change.

"Atem I know this may sound rude, but what is his name? I want to know so I can document it." Seto said.  
"I don't know. Every time I go to ask something stops me. And you can't document this he needs help, not to be poked then sliced open."

"But you should know it Atem, I mean he seems to be attached to you already so you should know it."

"Malik is right you should know it. It only makes sense that you know it." Honda added.

"I haven't had time to, plus he might not be able to translate it for us." Yami said shaking his head.

Outside something snuck up to the edge of the trees. The sun reflected off a round glass scope. In the trees hid a form no one could see and in its sites was Yami as the conversation inside went on. The form's hand started to squeeze the trigger. The boy wandered back into the room the others had stopped their debate for the time being as the boy walked past the window a shimmer caught his eye. He turned to see it coming from the trees and his breath caught he ran over to the others.  
"GET DOWN!" He yelled pushing Yami down as the first shot was fired. The others hit the ground too. Next shots were sprayed across the walls of the room to make sure that no one was alive. Holes littered the walls from the floor to the ceiling. Broken glass was spared over every inch of the carpet floor. All the furniture looked like Swiss cheese, the room seemed dark. All the lights had been shot out and five bodies lay motionless on the floor all in a duck and cover position.

Littlefo64: I finally speak. Mwahaha. I got chapter two done. Yay. Do you have any comments Animelover9006? She's my new editor and a friend. This is shorter than the first sorry.  
Animelover9006: Yes I do. I really enjoyed this chapter too! It has an intense ending. I can't wait for the next one!  
Yugi: Where am I?  
Littlefox64: SHH! Go back to where you were. *rubs bridge of nose*  
Yugi: But I-  
Littlefox64: No buts you come in soon. Now go sit!  
Animelover900: *smiles and giggles softly* Poor Yugi. He feels a bit left out.  
Mai: Hay I'm two ppl in this... why?  
Littlefox64: ah...... *looks to editor* maybe we need to go over that idk why she's two ppl yet ^^;  
Animelover9006: She's two people? I didn't catch that. I saw that the boy's sister was Maia wasn't it?


	3. Aftermath

Littlefox64: o.O RUN! I'm SORRY! *running away*  
Animelover9006: *A questionable look goes across her face* *She then turns her sight to see why* *She ducks, trying to hide herself*  
Yami: You killed all of us off dumbass! Did you just want it to end it all there?! *Running after her* DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LOOSE ENDS YOU LEFT JUST HANGING THERE!?  
Littlefox64: But *almost crying* but… it just popped in to my head it was going to just be A shot that missed, but I thought what the hell I'll play it up……  
Others:* look at one another and shrug*  
Animelover9006: *Watching all this playing out* Yami give her a break, it gives the readers suspense and that will help them to read more of this wonderful story. If she really wanted to she could have killed all of you. So be thankful for that! No get back over there! I'm trying to find out what happens next.

The room was silent only the wind blew from the shattered window, the room looked like a storm had hit. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Slowly one of the forms moved. A moan was heard and one of the bodies sat up helping another to their knees, he had a hand on his head. Three others sat up with grunts and groans in similar positions.  
"What the hell was that?!" Malik asked standing and walking to the window.  
"Damned if I know." Seto replied sitting up and checking over his body less he was hit.  
"Are you okay?" Yami glanced up at the boy who had asked and looked at him in shock. The boy should have been worried about himself not him.  
'_This…this is a prince; he is too worried about others to be one!_' Yami nodded to the boy who smiled then looked around at all the damage.  
"Looks like you need a decorator At'" Honda said trying to lighten the mood with bad humor.  
"I'm sorry. I think you got caught up in this mess because of me." The boy said looking at the walls again.  
"Why do you say that? All you did was show up here, you haven't done anything!" Yami said. Pulling him up onto his knees and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. Giving the boy a look full of worry and annoyance he got ready to speak again. The next thing that happened shocked them all. The boy put a hand to Yami's lips and then set his device so he now looked human.  
"Your people's medical team is at the door. I'll explain later, okay." He smiled and stood up. Yami went to the door and soon they all were being checked for injury and going through a Q and A as the cops looked over the room.  
"It seems no one was hurt, but this room is a mess. Did you see the attacker?" A cop asked Yami.  
"No. One of us saw a glint in the trees and then he ran in saying "get down!" then gunfire." Yami replied. The boy was looking at a cop he swore he knew, wait he did know him, but before he got a chance to talk to him, he and the other four were taken to the hospital.

The boy pulled on Yami's sleeve till he looked down. Yami gave him a look. The boy couldn't wait to tell him everything now that they were in an ambulance going to the hospital to be checked out better. Yami leaned down half expecting a long story, instead the boy pointed to a cop with shaggy blond hair. Yami gave him a look as they watched him leave.  
"What is it?" He asked. The other three boys looked over at them now interested in what the boy had seen.  
"He's an alien, from a planet not far from mine. It's called Ambera; they're allies of my planet." The boy said.  
"WHAT!" They all yelled at which the paramedics looked back at them, Yami bowed as an apology then they went back to what they were doing.

"How do you know this? He could-" Seto was cut off by the boy.

"There is a federation called AFP or Aliens For Peace, which a number of planets are part of. I can't go into it too much right now, but the AFP is a group of planets that come together if there is a war that may threaten many planets. Its main function is to keep peace. There are the planets in the federation, the AFW (Aliens For War) and free planets. Earth is a free planet. Most free planets are trading planets as well as planets where aliens that don't want to be on either side come. Even though Ambera is also a free planet that cop was most likely stationed here to help with the war that has been going on for the last 38 years."

"Wow. Okay so why haven't the AFP stepped into that war yet then? And why do you know about this?" Honda asked what they were all thinking. Everyone watched him as he thought a moment then answered.

"They think its best not to step into wars that stay in between two people. If it starts to involve other planets or one of the peoples go off and start attacking other planets then they step in, which it seems to be getting that bad. As for how I know this when we get away from other humans I'll explain."

"But they won't let you out with your injuries, they'll find out what you are!" Yami whispered leaning close and giving him an upset look. The boy laughed.

"My cousin is right, if they find those wounds you'll be hospitalized and you can't stay hidden for long." Seto backed Yami up on this one he would hate to see the boy end up in government hands.

"You know we could just run as soon as we get there." Malik added looking out the back window.

"I have it handled. My cloaking bracelet can hide the wounds for a short time…." The boy said with a sheepish grin.

They soon arrived at the hospital and were separated in different rooms, where their bodies were looked at and they told the tale of why they were there. The boy was the first out followed by Malik, Honda, Seto then Yami who was grumbling about the nurse having cold hands and a colder soul. But when he saw the boy all that left his mind as he now took on the task of figuring out a way home.  
It turned out to be Seto to the rescue like always, with one call he could get you to Rome no passport needed. So now they sat in the after math of the thing once known as a living room, which in lighter of the circumstances would now be referred to as the death room by Yami, Seto, Honda and Malik.

"Aw and I like this room too." Malik whined, crossing his arms. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Then go find the guy who killed my living room and complain to him." Yami shot. He was in a dire mood. Today had been a bust so far…no wait the last two had been. Let's see his friends had left him alone on his birthday, he was worried sick about the alien he found on his door step who is still nameless, he found out from a nut case the alien was a prince, his friends tried to pull him out to go drinking when he had someone to take care of, they got shot at, taken to a place the alien was in danger, and now it would take over 1000 dollars to remodel his living room.

"All it needs is a little paint and a new window." Honda said trying to help.

"I'll pay for it." Seto offered only making everything worse.

The boy sighed and walked into the room all the others blinked at this. He pushed a button on his cloaking device and took out a pill like thing, which he then smashed in his hand. He now had a ray gun in his hand.

"Cool!" Malik said. The boy switched it on and went to work in just a few minutes the room was good as new. He then went over and sat down waiting for Yami and the others. Yami looked at his watch knowing they missed breakfast and the boy hadn't eaten in a day or so. He went to the kitchen and made sandwiches for everyone, now feeling better about the living room. He handed one to the boy as he sat beside him seeing the others starting to eat. The boy looked at it then took a small bite before speaking.

"I'm from a planet called Amethystya. It's about 25,000 light years away from Earth. I was stationed here as a scout for my planet's army a few months ago to monitor for another planet's ships."

"But why? Are you planning to invade?" Malik shot a glare at him.

"No." He said looking at Malik in shock. Seto gave Yami a look and nodded. Yami nodded as well.

"So can you tell us more about why you were stationed here and your name?" Yami asked.

"My name is 25, 21, 7, 9. And-"He got cut off by everyone.

"Numbers? So does that mean you're all named with random numbers?" They all asked him at once shocked. The boy looked at them with an odd look the laughed.

"No, no. On my planet our numbers coincide with letters, our letters are numbers and our numbers are letters. It's some odd code thing, but we also use earth systems so we can write and read like earthlings or as amethystions." He looked at the five who now looked confused, he giggled.  
"Okay an example; I'm 25, 21, 7, 9 and R years old. Or my name is Yugi and I'm 18. That a better answer? Anyway as for your other question, I was stationed here to watch for Daimondindia ships."  
"Why what is Diamonduh, anyway?" Honda asked looking at Yugi. They all had decided to wait on the whole name thing to comment later. The boy sighed and went on.

"Diamondindia. It's is a planet near mine as well as Ambera, about 38 years ago a war started in between Amethystya and Diamondindia. Their prince disappeared he was said to have been killed on a trip of peace. While at the same time the oldest princess of my planet went missing. So a war started, my mom was seven when that happened. Ambera was neutral in this and tried to stop it without getting involved, that's when the AFP as well as the AFW came in. All the planets in that sector are free, but since Diamondindia won't stop no matter how many peace attempts made. The AFW want them in their organization, while the AFP is after my planet." Yugi said looking down and picking at his sandwich.

"Okay so you said something about your mom. Does she have a role in this?" Malik asked watching Yugi more intently. "And what about the person who shot at us, why was that because of you?"

"Yes my mom does have a point to the war. She's the youngest of the three princesses, her oldest sister was taken. She joined the Ameyhystin army at thirteen to look for her sister. She never found her." He shook his head.

"What about you Yugi?" Atem asked liking how he got to say the name that had gone unsaid till now and liking how it sounded. "Can you tell us more about your family and why you joined the army?"

"My mother was stunning from what has been said over time. She was also one hell of a good fighter and pilot. My father was general when they met, people talk about him too. But it's just talk I think. They got married at twenty then had my sister and I at twenty-six and twenty-seven. Two years later they died in battle. So we lived with my grandpa till Diamondinda attacked when I was four and I was separated from Maia, who now is the ruler of our planet. As for why I'm part of the army, I think of it as a family tradition everyone in my family has joined at thirteen."

"So why did you come down to see us, and how did you find Atem?" Seto asked with a smirk. Everyone looked at him.

"I was shot down by a Diamond gunner ship. I don't know how, I just ended up with him. Oh and as for the shooter he most likely was a mercenary hired by someone on the ship that shot down my ship." Yugi said now a bit worried, but he was also tired. Yami saw this and sighed this was not what Yugi…his Yugi needed today. It had only been a day since he crashed. His wounds were nowhere near healed. He needed rest now it was only one in the afternoon, but still. Yami smiled at him.

"No more Q and A for now, I need to bandage his wounds again, and then he needs some rest. You guys can leave now and not a word to anyone!" Yami said he then picked Yugi up bridal style and took him up to his room, the others left without a word.

"You need to stop picking me up like this." Yugi said holding on to Yami's neck so he didn't fall.

"Why?" Yami chuckled. "Cause you'll get use to it?"

"No! Because on my planet holding someone like this means an engagement." Yugi shot. Yami stopped and looked down at him in bewilderment. Then smiled and took him the rest of the way.

'_An engagement huh, then I'll start planning the wedding._' Yami thought a big grin on his face. Yami set Yugi on the bed with his back to him. Yugi slipped off his top so Yami could bandage it again. The older started to un-bandage the wounds and clean them.

"What does that tattoo mean?"

"It means that a human will help me save the universe." Yugi flinched as Yami touched a bad wound. Yami stopped for a second then continued with rapping the wounds without a word. Once he was done and Yugi had a top on again, Yugi fell asleep. Yami lay down beside him when something hit him.

'_Mai and Maia? No way Maia…Mai how can this be the name is too close!_' Was Yami's last thought before sleep claimed him.


	4. Morning after

Yami: O_O *sleeping Yugi leaning on him* _'To cute!'_  
Littlefox64: *looks over at Animelover9006 and holds up sleeping pills and shakes bottle* Well that will keep him occupied for a while XD  
Animelover9006: *she puts her hand over her mouth in a slight shock, then giggles, it being muffled by her hand* *she whispers* I can't believe you did that! Oh well he needed it I suppose. *she looks over at Yami and whispers* You happy now? We're not all bad right? *she giggles lightly*  
Yami: *Looks over and nods dumbly still shocked.*  
Yugi: *moves so he can get his hands around Yami and pulls him closer. Sleepily he says* My Yami.  
Littlefox64: Cute! But should we watch them for a bit longer or head to the story?  
Animelover9006: *she smiles widely* Ah he's so cute! I just want to cuddle with him *she makes a gesture of holding out her arms and wiggling her fingers at Yugi, and then puts them down* Hm...I'm not sure. I kind of want to watch for just a little bit longer cause it's so cute, but I am excited to see what happens next. It's really up to you. *she looks back over at Yami and Yugi, placing her hand against her cheek and a sweet smile on her face, sighing slightly*  
Littlefox64: Hmmm you stay here and watch for a bit longer. They'll be doing some more of this in the start anyway, but this is much cuter. I'll call you when I get deeper in the story. *Smiles the sighs at the cuteness and leaves*  
Yugi: My Yami, My Atem, My pharaoh...*snuggles closer*  
Animelover9006: *she hears Littlefox's words, but is delayed in her response* Oh yeah...right. Sounds good! *she turns her attention back to Yugi and Yami* *she silently squeals at this scene, her eyes glisten to show her happiness, her hand still attached to her cheek*  
Littlefox64: *Closes door* Hmmm oh shhh* ~_^ Sorry for the lateness of this I lost my original…Please forgive me.

Yami's alarm clock went off at six. He smacked the snooze button and rolled over snuggling close to something warm. He jumped when it moved, but then snuggled closer it falling back to sleep.  
The next time he woke up it was to very annoying light on his eye lids. The sight that met him was out of this world, literally! The room was bathed in a light pinky-yellow light. It spread out over the room leaving shadows and highlights in just the right places to make it look like the morning after the first night of a honey moon. Yami glanced down to see Yugi and blushed. Their bodies were so close. The blankets were pooled around his waist and as it went down it clung to the shape of his legs. As Yami looked back up from where the blankets lay he was met with the over sized green striped pajama shirt, which clung to his side. His breath coming in small puffs, both arms bent with both hands, fingers curled lay next to his face. Yugi had reverted to his full alien form so his skin was back to light green, the light was hitting just right so any exposed skin looked as if it was glowing. His mouth was in a small 'o.' His eyes closed lightly, bangs stuck to his forehead with the rest of his hair in a tangled mess, sticking out every which way. Yami bushed redder. Yugi moved his knee up to his chest and gave a small moan in is his sleep up on moving the still limb. Yami lost it. He got up and was in the bath room like lightning.  
Twenty minutes later Yami came out to be met with another sight. Yugi was sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, the shirt looked like it was the only thing he had on. He looked like a small child, his mouth in an even smaller 'o.' With one of his eyes closed he was rubbing it with his fist covered by a baggy sleeve. His other eye was half closed glazed with sleep. His other arm helping to keep him from falling over, it sat just in front of his knees.  
"Did I wake you?" Yami asked softly walking over to the bed. Yugi blinked sleepily at him lowering his hand to his side. _'For the life of me how is he so much damn cuter then a small child'_ Yami thought as he walked.  
"Why did you get up so f- fa- fast?" He yawned covering his mouth.  
Yami blinked. He could not tell him it was for a nose bleed, (What does that mean in anime? I know, but do you?) He almost had to run back in when he saw how cute Yugi was being.  
"Uh…?" Yami looked for a way out, his eyes darted around the room looking for an answer.  
"My human…" Yami looked back to see two sleep glazed eyes looking at him oddly. "…why are you bleeding…?" Yami's eyes went big. He was caught! He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, even though he had not even gotten into that cookie jar. "Yami?" Arms around his waist snapped him out of it as he looked down to the boy who had his head on his chest.

Yami blinked. Yugi was still half asleep. "Yugi? Why are you being so clingy?" He asked the boy who he could tell was nodding off; wrapping his arms around his shoulders so he did not fall, like is body was threatening to do.  
"I guess it's a habit from when I was iddel…" Yugi drifted off and Yami gave him a small shake waking him just enough to finish what he was saying. "Maia was the only one I shared a bed with. When we were really little we cuddled all the time and this is similar to what I did with her when I was still asleep… I feel safe with you…" He said drifting off again.  
"You feel safe with me, like you do with your sister?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.  
"Or maybe I'm tired and hurt so I'm not thinking straight and want to go back to sleep…" With that his breathing slowed and his arms loosened. Yami smiled picking up and caring him back over to the bed, almost laughing at the next thought that crossed his mind.  
_'I think I like him this way. Too bad when he wakes up he won't be clingy like this.'_ Yami thought.  
"I'm getting up, don't put me back to bed, can I take a shower and get dressed?"  
"Yah, go ahead. I'll grab you some clothes, but I have to wrap your wounds again after you get out. And be careful I don't need you bleeding to death on me! " Yami said walking over to his dresser. He handed clothes to Yugi. He stood up and went towards the bathroom. Yugi stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. He placed the clothes Yami lent him on the counter then looked up into the mirror. Yugi could see small scratches on his face from the event that landed him on the surface. He closed his eyes remembering what is commander had told he before he took off for this mission.

Flashback  
"25, 21, 7, 9 this mission is important. Do not go down to the surface. Stay above the cloud cover and watch for enemy ships" she told him. 25, 21, 7, 9 looked up at his commander. She was in a white spandex-like uniform with amethyst down the sides. Making an oval shape from her neck to her waist had a zipper down the center. It was white down her legs with amethyst down the sides with matching boots. Yugi briefly wondered why she was not in one of her other uniforms or in the same thing as a lower rank. He was in the same, but had his army pants on as well. He hated going around in all spandex like stuff. (I'll draw the uniforms). "Yes Ma'am!" He replied with a solute, and then went to the odd looking ship.  
End flashback

He stepped into the shower and winced at the pain. He had only been there three days and his wounds hurt like hell. That boy's face popped into his head. Where did he know him from exactly? His eyes closed as the warm rain came down.

Flashback  
A three year old sat in the grass playing with a small green dolls with his sister Maia. Maia had a nickname only family could call her by. It was Mai or as far as Yugi was concerned Maimai.  
A man walked over, both looked up at him. He was from Ambera, a nearby planet. The man smiled at them and both got up and ran over.  
"Uncle Wheeler!" Maia called as they ran over to him and hugged him.  
The old king walked out and smiled at the man bent hugging his grandkids. The man looked up and waved. A boy about the same age stepped out from behind the man.  
"Princess Mai, Prince Yugi, this is my son." The man said gesturing to the boy. Yugi stood with his small hands balled up in a fist on his chest. His mouth in an 'o,' curiosity in his amethyst eyes, as they met the shy unsure honey eyes.  
Yugi smiled and grabbed the boy's hand. "Wet's pway!" He said pulling the boy away and running off.  
The two men watched the kids go off and play before going inside to catch up.  
End flashback

Yugi reopened his eyes, still looking half awake his lips pulled in a slight curve as he remembered his first friend. "Joey…" he whispered.  
Yugi was just in long enough to wash off some dried blood and dirt from the crash. Yami had kept his wounds clean so far. Yugi got dressed and went to have Yami wrap his wounds. They did this three if not more times a day.  
Little did Yugi know once he stepped in the door and closed it, Yami had sat down by it after getting dressed. He was afraid that Yugi would get hurt again or make his wounds worse. He moved after the water stopped. Got up and went over to the bed and made it, stopping to blush as his mind went back to earlier thoughts, and then headed down to make breakfast.  
It was only 8:00am when Yugi went downstairs to find Yami cooking something that smelled really good. "Morning again," Yugi greeted as he walked in, Yami turned to him and smiled.  
"So I was thinking we could go out for awhile today, see the town," Yami said, "I wanted to try and find a place I could get your wounds looked at…" He finished looking down.  
Yugi nodded, "Sure. I know where an alien market is in town, I know someone who moved here from a planet near mine. He's a doctor if I remember right. I forgot he lived on Earth till now. Plus I want to show you the market. My human, you'll love it!" Yugi said sitting down at the small table. "By the way can I have my uniform back it has all my info like my ID. Like humans and their security numbers."  
Yami looked back at him. "You can have it back, but it's all torn up from your crash." Yami said moving away from the stove.  
"By the way where's my ship? I want to make sure something is still there…" Yugi asked as he watched Yami walk out of the room.  
"I don't know where they took it, but if you want you can try calling the thing."  
"So would you mind if she stayed as well then?" Yugi twirled his thumbs in nervousness.  
"Who's she?" Yami asked walking back in with the outfit. Yugi smiled as he took it.  
"My puppy. Well she's sort of big now; she's like a wolf from here, but a bit bigger. She does have to link with you at first, but that's no biggie."  
"So you want to check on a dog-like-thing you brought?"  
"Yep."  
"Hmm…Okay. But after, we go to this alien market, after you eat and after I re-bandage your wounds." Yami said pacing a plate down in front of Yugi and taking a seat himself. "Do you need any pain killers?"  
"No, I don't. I have some with me, plus the pills I need to be taking, but those are in my uniform."  
"What other pills?" Yami asked looking up at him.  
"Vitamins, pain killers, a flu pill…well some are so I can't catch some of the illnesses here. My body isn't used to or has not come in contact with diseases on your planet. So some things that are miner to you could kill me if I'm not careful."  
Yami gave him a freaked out look. "Now do I have to put you in bubble wrap and put you in a clean room? Oh my gods you were in the hospital who knows what you could have come in contact with!" He almost yelled.  
"Cool down worry-wart it's not human illnesses, my people can get animal sicknesses as well. I have pills so I don't get those and pills to help if I catch a cold or flu." Yugi said with a knowing look.  
"Don't scare me like that. Your race is sure odd." Yami slumped down in his chair. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. Yugi watched him and took a bite of his breakfast.  
"Also my allergy medicine, hate to not have that and have a reaction to fish. Most likely die."  
"That's right no fish…" Yami said putting his hand on his chin in thought. 'Now I'll be worried all the time!' He brought his hands up to his head and started pulling on his hair. Yugi gave him a look and took another bite sometimes humans confused him.  
20 minutes later the two sat in the living room, Atem was wrapping Yugi's wounds neither said a word. White bandages draped over the pale green skin, Yugi sat with his head down and his eyes closed as he let Yami bind him in bandages.

Flashback  
Yugi crossed his arms and watched the two older boys. He was covered in bandages from head to toe.  
"This is your fault!" The older of the two taking a step closer to the younger in full big brother mode, only problem so was the other.  
"My fault? It is not! You're the one who came up with this dumb idea!" The younger shot back.  
Yugi shook his head. He was ten and his two beast friends were idiots. Mahado was there. He had been able to come with some help from the priestess to see Yugi a few times to let him know what was going on with his sister and the palace, but right now he was fighting with Joey over well, him.  
"Yugi got hurt because of you."  
"No it was-"  
"IT WAS MY FAULT! I JUMPED OUT OF THE TREE!" Yugi yelled "AND I JUST BRUISED MY ARM AND ANKLE! NOW UNWRAP THESE BANDADGES!" Yugi cut Joey off, both looked over to the ten years old taping his foot.  
"Ah Yugi…" Both said. He glared at them then something hit him before another word could be said, it was a tree limb that knocked him down.  
Yugi look beyond fuming as he sat in his bed. The branch had broken his leg and scratched his body up. The two older boys sat on chairs in the room heads down.  
"Yugi…" Joey started, but a look was thrown his way.  
"Don't say it." Yugi said.  
Yugi's grandpa walked in and smiled. "Yugi there is someone I want you to meet." A boy about the same age as him walked in and who bowed, Yugi smiled.  
"Excuse my manners, but I can't show the same respect at the moment, but it is nice to meet you." Yugi laughed.  
"It's fine. I'm _. I brought you something as a get well soon gift. I also would like to look at your leg."  
"Thank you."  
"Close your eyes." Yugi did as he was told; something heavy was placed in his lap. He opened his eyes to see a puppy.  
"Aw, it's so cute!" Yugi gave the pup a pet. Joey and Mahado came over, sitting down and giving the pup pets and scratches.  
"She's beautiful, with that white blond fur." Mahado said with a smile.  
"Isn't she a DNA vapor wolf?" Joey asked, the new boy nodded.  
"Yes, she is. Her fur-" he started.  
"I know what it does and that she will have to link with me." Yugi said.  
"Once you link you can give her a name." The boy smiled and placed his hand on Yugi's leg and brushed up along the brake. A white glow followed his hand and healed the brake. "Now let's go outside!" He smiled.  
End flashback

"How did you know my name?" Yami broke the silence first. Yugi kept his head down, but opened his eyes halfway. He had zoned out and almost forgot he was right there.  
"I heard the others call you it yesterday. And we didn't really introduce ourselves when we first met. Sorry should I call you something else, my human? " Yugi closed his eye again. Yami stopped at the "My Human" comment that was the only thing Yami had not factored in, that was the only thing Yugi called him. He had forgotten to tell Yugi his name with being too worried about his health.  
"I should be sorry." Yami sat up a bit and looked back at him giving him a look, not saying a word. "I should have told you my name, but I was too caught up in what was going on." Yami put his head down grinding his teeth mad at himself.  
"Why? In the past two days your friends showed up, we got shot at, went to the hospital after getting questioned by police. When did we really have time for a prober introduction?" Yugi said placing his head back down. They sat in silence as clearly had Yugi won.


End file.
